Birthday Mayhem
by imagine.believe
Summary: A spin-off to the Colours series. The twins' birthday is coming up and Rod wants to hold a surprise party for them. That includes knocking them out by whatever means. And that's when things start to get… troublesome.


_Hey guys, so this is a short one shot and a spin-off of both Colours series (Colours of Our Heart and Colours of Our Hairs). I hope you guys find it entertaining ^^_

_There are some references to the main stories, so if you don't get what's going on, you might want to check those stories out! I promise they're equally good if not better than this!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"Let's celebrate Gwen and Reine's birthday together!" Rod announced suddenly at one morning, where most of the people in class were still half asleep.

Allen and Neil looked at him, perplexed, while Yuri smiled approvingly.

"Are you dreaming?" Allen asked finally.

"Of course not!" he replied. "Their birthday is coming up soon, right?"

"Yeah…" both Allen and Neil said simultaneously.

"You guys don't sound enthusiastic at all! C'mon, it's your girlfriends' birthday!"

Neil stretched his body like a cat. "I have no idea what to give her."

"Punching bag," was Rod's suggestion.

"She'll kick me,"

"Accessories," was what Yuri preferred.

"She's not really into it."

Allen was silent. His three friends stared at him and Neil had this hopeful look on his face; hoping for a better suggestion. Allen then stares at Neil with a meaningful look. "Your virginity."

"What the hell?!" Neil asked back, his face beet red.

"What? You're not?"

"That's not it!"

"Oh? So you are? Well, that's not surprising."

Neil was speechless while Rod and Yuri had their fun laughing at the banter between the two guys.

It was a strange mix: the student council president Allen Rosencrantz and the school troublemaker Neil Forrester (although after he was beaten up by gang members in front of school, it seemed that he had repented). At first, nobody (except for Rod and Yuri) could think of a reason why Allen would mingle with someone like Neil. However, it became a common sight now to see them spending time together.

"So? Celebrate it together?" Rod asked again.

"I don't mind." Allen said.

"Whatever," was Neil's eventual decision.

Rod poked Neil's cheek adoringly, "Aw c'mon, it's just a birthday feast together and Reine will be all yours!"

"Where?" Neil asked.

"In your room, if you wish," Allen said half-jokingly.

"I meant to ask where you guys want to celebrate it!"

"Oh, right. A place!" Rod clapped his hand together.

Another silence fell between them as they tried to come up with a place suggestion. After a few moments, Neil sighed. "How about your place?" Rod suddenly said. "You live alone, anyway!"

"That's a good idea…" Yuri responded.

"And you can invite Reine to your room after the feast."

Neil glared at him. "Shaddap."

Allen laughed. By this time, he was already used to Neil's characteristic friendliness.

"Let's make this a surprise for both of them!" Rod said, "You know, we can pretend to kidnap them—"

"Do you want to get a taste of Reine's back somersault kick?" Neil asked.

"Oh, right, I forget about that!" Rod laughed.

An idea came into Allen's mind. He smirked.

* * *

The six of them had arrived at Neil's place. "Well, it looks clean enough for a guy who lives alone." Allen said.

Neil merely grunts.

"I know right?" Reine said, "He's quite neat for a guy's standard although all he had in his kitchen was instant noodles."

"You've been here before?!" Gwen asked, surprised.

"Well, yeah,"

Gwen shot a suspicious glare at Neil. "She came for Pochi, my dog."

"You have a dog?"

"Had," Neil and Reine corrected her simultaneously.

"Oh, I see…"

They settled themselves in the living room while Neil went to the kitchen with Allen and Rod. Reine stood up, "Need me to help?"

"It's okay, Reine! We got this covered!" Rod refused politely with a grin.

Reine frowned. She felt something was… off. Three guys going to the kitchen? And she knew Neil's best cooking was… anything that only involved putting things into boiling water.

They came back with six glasses of maroon-coloured liquid. "Some refresher!" Rod announced.

He then went on by handing over the glasses before he took one for himself. Since today was pretty hot, Reine finished her drink in one gulp, while Gwen preferred to sip a bit of it.

"What is this?" Reine asked, "This tastes strange."

"Grape juice," Rod replied, smiling.

"With soda?"

"A bit of it," Rod said.

Both sisters' faces suddenly turn red. "Ugh…" Reine groans. "I feel… dizzy."

Allen smirks. This goes just as planned. However, suddenly Gwen grabs his collar and pulls him closer. "Allen~" she calls seductively.

She then pressed her lips unto his, surprising Allen… in an amazing way. She pushed him unto the couch and climbed above him. Much to his surprise, she started unbuttoning her shirt, which prompted him to stop her.

"Not in front of them, princess," he said, trying to calm himself down at the same time.

Gwen stares at him with almost teary eyes. "Why…?" she asked. "You did it with other girls… but not _me_."

Allen's eyes widened in surprise; so she was concerned about that? He had never guessed. Allen rolled over, reversing their position and stared deeply at his girlfriend. He had never thought she would be bothered by those kinds of things. He kissed her carefully, and when he pulled back he saw her eyes closed, her breathing stable.

She's asleep.

"Shucks." Allen said, "Oh, well…"

"I thought the plan was to make her sleep, not sleep with her?" Rod reminded him.

Allen laughed. "Yeah," he said, "How about the sister?"

Rod scratched his head. "Uh… that's…"

Reine was moving back and forth in a peculiar manner. She doesn't really look like she is drunk. It's more like…

"Capoeira." Neil grunted. "Shit."

Suddenly Reine swung one of her legs at him, and he was too late to dodge it. She managed to hit his left cheek.

He knew she was strong, but he never expected her to be _this_ strong.

"We have to bring her down," Rod said, taking on his stance.

Neil stretched his arm in front of Rod. "Eh?"

"Raising your arm against a girl makes you worse than a trash."

"You still have a sense of honour, don't you?" Allen said as he lifted Gwen from the couch.

Neil smiled slightly. "In Reine's words, that's called being sensible."

Reine stepped forward, taking a stance that Rod and Neil were very familiar with. Rod freaked out even at the sight of that stance. "Shit, she's going to do _that_!"

Back somersault kick. Her famed technique in the Karate Club; a technique that gained her a silver medal in the last inter school competition if it wasn't for her ankle injury.

She spun and Neil prepared himself to take it on. However, she slipped and her head hit the floor, creating a loud thump.

"Reine Kreiss!" Neil called as he approached her.

Just as her sister before her, she was sleeping soundly. "Geez," Neil sighed. "No use worrying about you, then."

Rod nudged him playfully, "So you are worried about her?"

His cheeks turn red. "Whatever. Shut up."

"Well, I was wondering what would happen if you were caught by her kick."

"Not in my living room."

"So you want it in your room?" Allen asked teasingly.

"You make it sound so wrong." Neil replied.

Rod laughed. "At least we learned something invaluable: Never. Ever. Make them drunk again."

"Yeah…" Neil and Allen said in unison.

* * *

_Curious of what happened next?_

_Stay tuned to Colours series!_

_Colours of Our Heart feature Allen and Gwen Kreiss_

_Colours of Our Hairs feature Neil and Reine Kreiss_

_Thank you for reading!_


End file.
